


Culture Shock

by CurareChai



Category: Free!
Genre: Culture Shock, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, tell me forgetting about the water heater switch isnt the most relateable expat thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurareChai/pseuds/CurareChai
Summary: Rin hates new things, Kou finds it hilarious, Sousuke has an unexpected present.





	Culture Shock

Rin looked into the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He stretched, meeting his own gaze as he winced, cracking what might have been every single vertebra in his spine. Yeah, Japanese futons definitely would take some getting used to, especially after the glory that was memory foam. He spit into the sink and turned on the shower, shedding his clothes and stepping in. He promptly jumped out again, drenched and cold, and walked to the switch, flipping it hard enough to hurt his finger as he muttered about stupid Asian countries and stupid having-to-heat-the-water-before-you-can-have-heated-water.

As he huddled on his (still uncomfortable) bed, Kou walked in, probably to wake him up. “Rinnnn, it’s time for breakf- what happened to you?” she asked, snickering slightly. He sighed, vaguely mentioning how stupid hot water heaters were as her giggling turned into full out laughter, sinking onto his bed. “Yeah, yeah, your big brother’s dumber than a brick. We’d better eat breakfast, it’ll take a while for the shower to warm anyway,” he retorted, pulling her along by the waist as she cackled next to him.

He pulled out his chair, pushing Kou away playfully. He sat down, reaching for the milk to pour into his Nutri-grain (Breakfast of athletes!) and pulled the cereal closer to him. …Or he would, if there was any Nutri-grain, or any cereal at all. He paused, turning to his mother with the face of a man facing doom. “We don’t have any cereal in the house, do we?” She blinked, looking uncertain. “We might have some cornflakes or something in the back cupboard, I think I bought some for Watanabe-san’s toddler when she visited?” she said, watching as he stalked to the cupboard, rummaging through everything before grabbing the box and sliding into his chair, and shaking nearly half of the box into his bowl and resolutely covering it in milk.

Kou, opposite him, was barely keeping her miso soup down. She really shouldn’t find it funny, she knew how much Rin didn’t like disturbing his habits, but she couldn’t stop cracking up at how- how _Australian_ Rin was acting. Rin sighed through his mouthful of bland cereal. Between this and the fact that he was positive there was nothing approaching proper toast toppings in the house, he was sure he would have to go grocery shopping.

First, however, he had to actually take a shower. He put his bowl in the sink, rinsing it out, and took a blissfully hot shower before drying off and putting on his clothing, still crumpled from being shoved into his suitcase a couple of days previous. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and pausing for a minute. The buzzing of his phone startled him out of his reverie, making him reach across his bed to fetch it.

It was from Sousuke, who Rin hadn't thought even knew he was back. Evidently from the text he received, however, Kou said he was back, and Sousuke wanted him to … step outside? Considering he was dressed anyway, he quickly walked to the front door, opening it to find presumably Sousuke, though the package in front of him obscured most everything.

“Sousuke, what even is that?” he asked, too frustrated at how his day had been going to appreciate any sort of surprise. Sousuke shoved the box at him, leaning back on his heels after.

“Just open it, Rin, you’ll see.” Rin opened the box warily, then blinked as he saw what was inside. It was a mix of foods, from an actual box of Nutri-grain, obviously imported, to what appeared to be Nutella, which he remembered mentioning in a letter like, once, to his favorite flavor of Pocky, from way back in elementary. Sousuke shifted, looking faintly embarrassed. “I know you had a really rough time adjusting to Australia at first, especially with food, so I thought this might be able to help-”

He got cut off by Rin all but dropping the box, grabbing the back of his jacket as he hugged him. “Rin?” Sousuke queried, aiming for sarcastic but more than slightly confused, “What, did no one give you presents in Australia?”

Rin ignored him and clutched him for a moment longer, before letting go and picking up the box again, holding the door open in a clear invitation for Sousuke to come in. He watched Sousuke step into the house without a second thought, hip-checking him lightly before heading into the kitchen to see Kou. Now this was something he didn't have to get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a repost of a tumblr fic I wrote 5 years ago (really? five years?!?) that I'm still oddly in love with. As someone who struggled and struggles with adjusting to life in a less-and-less-foreign country, I figured it's a good reminder. Hopefully you like it too, dear reader.


End file.
